Haunted Mansion
The Haunted Mansion | image =thumb | légende = | alias =La Maison Hantée | complexe =Disneyland Resort | parc =Disneyland | zone =New Orléans Square | ouverture =9 Août 1969 | construction =1962 - 1969 | conception = WED Enterprises Arrow Dynamics | coût = | structure = Maison de maître de Plantation | type =Train fantôme en omnimover avec audio-animatronics | modèle = Doombugies | propulsion =Electrique | hauteur = | longueur = | vitesse = | places =3 Par Doombugies | durée = 16 minutes 50 | âge = | taille = | site web = }} Cet article concerne la version californienne du manège. Pour la version floridienne et japonaise, voir The Haunted Mansion (Magic Kingdom et Tokyo Disneyland). Pour plus de détails sur la version française voir Phantom Manor Pour la version Hongkongaise voir Mystic Manor The Haunted Mansion est une des attractions iconique et classique des parc à thèmes Disney. L'attraction est différente pour chaque parc Disney, Au Etats Unis et au Japon, elles gardes le nom traditionnel de Haunted Mansion, tandis qu'en France on lui attribut le nom de Phantom Manor pour sa structure un peu plus riche, et en Chine, à Hong Kong Disneyland, le thème devient un peu plus éloigné avec Mystic Manor. Le thème de l'attraction est une visite dans une maison hantée dans laquelle les fantômes, ou les résidents spectraux, ont pris la possession des lieux. L'attraction a inspiré le film du même nom, mettant en vedette Eddie Murphy Le Manoir Hanté et les 999 Fantômes sorti en 2003. Une coïncidence avec le prologue du manège disant : We have nine hundred and ninety-nine happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers?* *Nous avons 999 joyeux fantômes ici, mais il y a de la place pour un de plus, des volontaires ? Conception et Histoire Originalement conçue au milieu des années 1950, par Walt Disney, comme une promenade dans une maison hantée, le concepteur Harper Goff fut chargé de la réalisation conceptuelle du manège. La maison avait à l'origine un design plus tournée vers le rural américain et a été destinée pour être placé à la fin d'un chemin tortueux relié à Main Street U.S.A. Finalement, la décision a été faite pour placer l'attraction dans le land New Orléans Square du parc et ainsi l'extérieur de la demeure correspondait au thème comme une maison d'avant guerre. La Maison Hantée a subi beaucoup de changements de concept avant que sa façade ne soit achevée en 1963, six ans avant qu'elle n'ouvre au public, retardée par la participation de Disney pour la Foire internationale de New York 1964-1965. À un moment donné, l'attraction a été conçue comme une promenade a travers une exposition vide appelée "le Musée du Bizarre." Des croquis ont été faits pour ce concept, mais le concept du Musée des Bizarres serait abandonné sur les planches à dessin en raison de la promenade par l'idée étant abattue en faveur de la réalisation de l'attraction. En quelque sorte elle pourrait se considérer comme étant une torsion étrange à une structure censément abandonnée, avec l'extérieur vierge et les environnements méticuleusement entretenues. Les concepteurs ont voulu faire de l'extérieur du Manoir hanté une demeure délabrée, stéréotype classique à celle d'une maison hantée décrépite, mais Walt lui-même a ignoré l'idée, revendiquant En Août 9 1969, l'attraction ouvre officiellement ses portes au public et est restée surtout inchangée, à l'exception de la conversion annuelle dans Haunted Mansion's Holidays Présentation 'Extérieur' Les Visiteurs font la queue en direction de la Maison hantée. Ils traversent un cimetière animalier et arrive devant un opérateur, déguisé en maître d'hôtel du manoir. Etant donné que le manège est situé dans la zone de New Orleans Square (thème de la Nouvelle-Orléans), la demeure ressemble à une maison de maître dans une plantation de la Louisiane ou des rives du Mississippi, à l'époque d'avant-guerre (guerre de sécéssion), et entourée d'un lot bien entretenu. Les Imagineers de Disney se seraient librement inspiré de la Maison de "Shipley-Lydecker" situé à Baltimore dans le Maryland, pour l'architecture de la maison. 'Foyer' Le foyer est l'endroit où les visiteurs commencent leur visite dans la Maison. Les Bougies vacillantes éclairent la pièce ainsi que le chandelier, tandis qu'un orgue joue une seule ligne mélodique qui est en outre le thème musical de l'attraction. Après que les visiteurs se sont assez réunis dans le foyer, le fantôme hôte se présente et accueille tout le monde dans le Manoir : *Quand les charnières grincent dans les chambres sans porte, et que des sons étranges et effrayants résonnent dans les couloirs. Chaque fois que les chandelles clignotent là où l'air est mortellement calme - c'est le moment où les fantômes sont présents, pratiquant leur terreur avec un plaisir morbide ! Bienvenue, imbéciles mortels, au Manoir hanté. Je suis votre hôte, votre hôte fantôme. Veuillez avancer jusqu'au bout du chemin, et faites de la place pour tout le monde. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière maintenant. 'La Salle qui S'allonge' A partir de là, les visiteurs pénètrent dans une pièce octogonale, où la porte par laquelle ils sont entrés, devient un mur et la voix frissonnante de l'hôte devient sarcastique : Notre visite commence ici, dans cette galerie, où vous pouvez voir des peintures de certains de nos invités tels qu'ils sont apparus dans leur état corruptible et mortel.Votre pâleur cadavérique trahit une aura de pressentiment, presque comme si vous sentiez une inquiétante métamorphose. Cette pièce hantée s'étire-t-elle vraiment ? Ou est-ce votre imagination - hmm ? Et considérez cette constatation consternante : cette chambre n'a ni fenêtres, ni portes... ce qui vous offre ce défi effrayant : trouver une issue ! Bien sûr, il y a toujours mon chemin. En même temps que la voix off parle, les murs s'étirent, vers le haut, révélant ainsi la vraie nature des peintures exposées démontrant le tragique destin des invités : Mortal1.jpg|Une jolie jeune femme (Ally Gal ou Tightrope Walker Girl) tenant un parasol se révèle être funambule : elle est en équilibre sur une corde rasante au-dessus des mâchoires béantes d'un alligator. Alexander_Nitrokoff.png|Un homme barbu (Alexander Nitrokoff) tenant un document ne porte que ses sous-vêtements à partir de la taille et se tient debout sur un baril de dynamite allumé. Constance.jpg|Une vieille femme (Constance Hatchaway, la mariée meurtrière) tenant une rose est assise sur une grande pierre tombale, au fond de laquelle se trouve un buste en pierre de son mari George avec une hachette dans la tête. QuicksandGuys.jpg|Un homme au chapeau melon est assis sur les épaules d'un autre homme, qui est assis sur les épaules d'un troisième homme qui s'enfonce dans les sables mouvants. Les lumières s'éteignent, les éclairs et le tonnerre remplissent la galerie et, dans un rare cas d'"humour noir" de Disneyland, les restes du "Fantôme hôte" sont représentés par une corde suspendue aux chevrons du plafond, sa "sortie". On entend un grand cri, suivi du bruit des os qui claquent. Dans l'attraction de Disneyland, la chambre est en fait un ascenseur sans toit qui s'abaisse lentement pour donner l'illusion que la chambre elle-même s'étire, ce qui amène les invités à l'endroit où le trajet commence, sous le niveau du sol. Le plafond au-dessus est un morceau de tissu appelé grillage, qui cache le corps suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit éclairé par le haut. Cet effet d'ascenseur était nécessaire pour faire descendre les visiteurs en dessous du niveau du chemin de fer Disneyland, qui fait le tour du parc. Le bâtiment actuel de cette attraction est situé à l'extérieur de la berme entourant le parc et les Imagineers ont développé ce mécanisme pour faire descendre les invités jusqu'au couloir menant au bâtiment actuel de l'attraction. Il est intéressant de noter que bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de faire descendre les invités, dans les autres parcs à thème, cet effet de la salle d'étirement est encore utilisé dans les autres cas de cette attraction dans les autres parcs à thème Disney, non comme un ascenseur comme à Disneyland, mais en surélevant le toit de la chambre. 'La Galerie des portraits' DSC_0924.jpg|Une jolie jeune femme, avec sa rose à la main... DSC_8522.jpg|se changeant en Tigresse blanche féroce avec son os dans la patte DSC_4958.jpg|Un cavalier sur son destrier... DSC_5620.jpg|Sous l'aspect de deux cadavres squelettiques DSC_4959.jpg|Un homme tout a fait distingué... DSC_8525.jpg|Qui se décompose pour ressembler à un squelette DSC_4960.jpg|Un magnifique bâteau... DSC_5625.jpg|devenant un galion fantôme aux voiles déchirées DSC_4961b.jpg|Une belle grecque... DSC_8491.jpg|qui s'avère être une gorgone Lorsque le mur s'ouvre enfin, les invités sont pénètrent dans un couloir bordé de peintures qui changent de la normale à "sinistre" toutes les quelques secondes. Un orage simulé fait rage à l'extérieur tandis que les sombres bustes d'un homme et d'une femme placés au bout du couloir semblent tourner la tête par rapport à la perspective du spectateur. L'effet, breveté par Disney, a été obtenu en créant une image négative à l'aide d'un moule. Cet effet a été découvert lorsque les yeux dans un masque créé pour l'attraction de Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln ont semblé suivre les observateurs. Les effets de lumière donnent l'illusion d'une image positive. Le fantôme hôte continue de parler : Oh, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer prématurément. Les vrais frissons arrivent plus tard. Maintenant, comme on dit, "ayez l'air en vie", et nous allons continuer notre petite visite. Et restons tous ensemble, s'il vous plaît. Il y a plusieurs fantômes éminents qui se sont retirés d'anciennes cryptes terrifiantes dans le monde entier. En fait, nous avons 999 joyeux fantômes ici - mais il y a de la place pour un de plus. Des volontaires ? Si vous insistez pour rester à la traîne, vous n'aurez peut-être pas besoin de vous porter volontaire. 'Zone d'embarquement' La partie suivante de l'attraction consiste en une piste continue de "Doom Buggies" dans laquelle les invités s'assoient pendant qu'ils sont conduits à travers le manoir. Les "Doom Buggies" suivent en fait le système Omnimover de Disney qui "panoramique" les visiteurs pour concentrer leur attention sur des scènes spécifiques, un peu comme une caméra de cinéma. Et maintenant, un chariot s'approche pour vous emmener dans le royaume infini du surnaturel, prenez vos proches par la main, s'il vous plaît, et regardez bien où vous marchez. Oh oui, et pas de photos avec flash, s'il vous plaît. Nous, les esprits, sommes terriblement sensibles aux lumières vives. Ne tirez pas sur la barre de sécurité, s'il vous plaît. Je vais l'abaisser pour vous. Et tenez compte de cet avertissement : les esprits ne se matérialiseront que si vous restez assis en sécurité avec vos mains, vos bras, vos pieds et vos jambes à l'intérieur. Et surveillez vos enfants, s'il vous plaît. 'Le Couloir sans Fin et les Portes du Corridor' De là, les invités montent un escalier et commencent la visite guidée de la maison. Ils passent par un couloir sans fin, à travers la salle de musique, et une véranda contenant un cercueil dont l'occupant tente de s'échapper. Ils parcourent ensuite un couloir de portes. Enfin, l'attention des invités est dirigée vers une grande horloge de grand-père qui frappe treize fois au passage de l'ombre d'une main inquiétante. Nous trouvons qu'il est délicieusement impossible de vivre ici dans cette retraite fantomatique. Chaque pièce a des murs qui s'entremêlent, et des frissons chauds et froids qui coulent à flots. Chut, écoutez ! 'La salle de séance circulaire' '' Après le couloir des portes, les invités se dirigent vers un cercle de séance, animé par Madame Leota (doublée par Eleanor Audley) une tête désincarnée à l'intérieur d'une boule de cristal Serpents et araignées, queue de rat, appelez les esprits, où qu'ils soient ! Toquez sur une table - il est temps de répondre. Envoyez-nous un message d'ailleurs....Gobelins et goules de l'Halloween dernier, réveillez les esprits avec votre tambourin !Monstres et rampants, crapauds dans un étang, qu'il y ait de la musique des régions au-delà ! Sorciers et sorcières, où que vous habitiez, donnez-nous un indice, en faisant sonner une cloche ! Après cette rencontre, il semble que les joyeux fantômes "ont reçu nos vibrations sympathiques et commencent à se matérialiser". De là, les Doom Buggies montent une autre volée d'escaliers jusqu'à un balcon donnant sur la salle de bal. Le fantôme nous abandonne à partir de là. Les joyeux repaires ont reçu vos vibrations sympathiques et commencent à se matérialiser. Ils se rassemblent pour une veillée de travail échangiste, et ils m'attendront... Je vous verrai tous un peu plus tard. '''La Salle de Bal' Dans la salle de bal, les Doom Buggies passent devant une salle de bal où des fantômes dansent en plein vol grâce à "Pepper's Ghost" (un effet spécial de l'époque victorienne qui fait apparaître des figures fantomatiques). Là, une scène de 27 m de long présente plusieurs fantômes audio-animatroniques, réunis en une seule scène. Les invités se déplacent le long d'une mezzanine surélevée, regardant à travers une vitre de 9 mètres de haut dans une salle de bal vide. Les fantômes se déplacent dans des pièces noires cachées sous et au-dessus de la mezzanine .Une fête d'anniversaire a également lieu dans la salle de bal et à chaque fois que la fêtarde s'efforce de souffler les bougies, les autres personnages assis à la table disparaissent et réapparaissent. Il y a aussi deux fantômes armés qui sortent de leurs portraits pour se tirer dessus. Une partie importante de l'histoire de Disney se trouve dans cette scène. L'orgue à tuyaux à l'extrême gauche de la scène est l'accessoire original du film de 1954, 20,000 Lieues sous les mers. Avant la construction de la maison hantée, l'orgue était exposé dans une attraction de la zone de Tomorrowland du parc. Un organiste fantôme joue de l'orgue. Le Grenier Les invités entrent dans le grenier, où on leur montre des portraits de mariage de Constance Hatchaway, une mariée qui a la terrible habitude de décapiter ses maris. Ce changement du 3 mai 2006 à la scène du grenier est probablement le plus ambitieux à ce jour. Les versions précédentes de la scène étaient éclairées par des lumières noires et de la peinture fluorescente. Les goules et les têtes rétrécies sur des lignes verticales attachées au sol et au plafond sortaient parfois de l'intérieur de leurs boîtes à l'aide de jets d'air comprimé. Une mariée fantôme sans visage aux yeux bleus luisants et au cœur rouge palpitant se balançait lentement en avant et en arrière près de la sortie de la scène du cimetière. Les changements comprennent des effets optiques révolutionnaires et un scénario beaucoup plus sombre. Dans la nouvelle scène, les cadeaux de mariage sont soigneusement empilés dans le grenier avec cinq portraits de mariage correspondants. La mariée, dont le nom est Constance (avec son corps joué par Julia Lee et exprimé par Kat Cressida), est la même dans chaque portrait, le mari étant différent à chaque fois. Dans chaque portrait, la tête de chaque mari disparaît lentement et réapparaît au fur et à mesure que la mariée admet avoir commit les meurtres pour chacun d'entre eux. La nouvelle mariée, qui apparaît maintenant à gauche de la sortie de la scène, utilise une projection vidéo numérique sophistiquée à l'intérieur d'un mannequin d'une manière similaire à Madame Leota pour présenter la mariée et ses confessions. Une hachette apparaît et disparaît dans ses mains tout au long de son monologue. Dans la maladie et dans la richesse. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée. Nous vivrons heureux pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Voilà la mariée. Aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. C'est ce que je fais. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Juste avant de sortir du grenier, les invités se retrouvent face à face avec le Hatbox Ghost, dont la tête disparaît de son corps et réapparaît dans la boîte à chapeau qu'il tient dans sa main, ce qui est obtenu par un effet lumineux. Le Cimetière De là, les invités descendent dans un cimetière rempli de "Fantômes au sourire sinistre" (ce qui est la traduction littérale de la chanson thématique du manège Grim Grinning Ghost) qui sont venus pour "socialiser". La musique thématique de l'attraction, commence à prendre un rythme plus endiablé tel que l'air en vogue de l'époque fin années 60 (incluant les instruments basse, guitare synthétiseur et batterie). Les invités croisent un gardien effrayé et son chien, puis entrent dans le cimetière proprement dit. Un groupe de musiciens fantômes joue, un quintette de buste chante, et beaucoup d'autres fantômes profitent du "réveil qui balance". Un loup squelettique peut être vu à l'arrière-plan, hurlant dans le ciel. De là, les invités entrent dans la crypte et reçoivent cet avertissement : "Méfiez-vous des fantômes qui font de l'auto-stop." Les invités apprennent qu'ils ont été sélectionnés pour remplir le quota des 1000 joyeux fantômes et qu'ils seront hantés jusqu'à leur retour la barre de sécurité sera relevée et un fantôme les suivra chez eux ! Les invités passent devant un groupe de miroirs où un fantôme semble s'asseoir dans le Doom Buggy. Ensuite, les Buggy arrivent à la zone de déchargement. Ah, Vous voilà ! Et juste à temps.... il y a une petite chose que j'ai oublié de mentionner, prenez aux fantômes qui font de l'auto-stop ! Ils vous ont choisi pour remplir notre quota, et ils vous hanteront jusqu'à votre retour ! Maintenant, je vais relever la barre de sécurité, et un fantôme vous suivra jusqu'à votre maison! 'Sortie' Après la sortie des Doom Buggies, les invités traversent le reste de la crypte et voient la "L'hôtesse fantôme" (officieusement surnommée "Little Leota" par WED), qui invite sinistrement les invités à revenir et leur rappelle d'apporter leurs "certificats de décès" la prochaine fois qu'ils viennent. Elle leur dit aussi de se dépêcher de revenir. Effets et Musique Les effets spéciaux utilisés dans l'attraction étaient révolutionnaires pour l'époque. Bien que le décor soit effrayant, l'ambiance est maintenue par la musique enjouée de Grim Grinning Ghosts qui joue tout au long du trajet. La musique a été composée par Buddy Baker et les paroles écrites par Xavier Atencio (co-compositeur de Yo Ho (A Pirate’s Life For Me) pour Pirates of the Caribbeans). La voix grave de Thurl Ravenscroft chante dans le cadre d'un quatuor de bustes chantants dans la scène du cimetière. Le visage de Ravenscroft est également utilisé, puisqu'il est projeté sur l'un des bustes, en particulier celui avec une tête détachée. Des effets sonores effrayants comme le hurlement d'un coyote et d'un loup peuvent être entendus. Les autres incarnations du manège sont très similaires mais ont leurs différences. Le manoir hanté est le seul manège à apparaître dans chacun des parcs à thème Disney à un endroit différent dans le parc. La version du manège de Magic Kingdom en Floride à Walt Disney World est située à Liberty Square et a une architecture du style néo-gothique, de l'époque coloniale américaine, probablement parce que l'intention était de baser l'attraction sur l'histoire d'Ichabod Crane et du Cavalier sans tête. Tokyo Disneyland a placé le manoir dans Fantasyland. La version de Disneyland Paris se trouve à Frontierland et s'intitule The Phantom Manor et se caractérise par une musique différente (bien qu'elle contienne toujours le thème Grim Grinning Ghosts mais dans une version orchestrée arrangée par John Debney), un thème Old West et une histoire plus cohérente que les trois autres manoirs (une première narration de Vincent Price fut enregistrée mais non utilisée, et est disponible sur la bande originale Haunted Mansion). Les versions en Floride et à Tokyo ont encore une pièce octogonale qui s'étire pour accueillir leurs invités, bien que dans ces trois versions le plafond s'élève au lieu que le plancher bouge pour faire descendre les visiteurs; ce cette manière il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser un ascenseur dans ces manoirs. Haunted Mansion Holiday Depuis 2001, l'attraction Disneyland est redécorée de septembre (juste avant Halloween) jusqu'à la fin de l'année en Haunted Mansion Holiday, avec des personnages de L'étrange noël de Monsieur Jack. En 2004, le manoir de Tokyo Disneyland a reçu une copie de la superposition intitulée "Haunted Mansion Holiday : Holiday Nightmare". Le 1000ème joyeux fantôme Le 21 octobre 2004, un enchérisseur sur une vente aux enchères commanditée par Disney sur eBay a remporté le droit d'être le premier non-Disneyland cast member à voir son nom ajouté à une attraction. Cary Sharp, médecin et avocat en soins de santé de Baton Rouge, en Louisiane, a placé une offre gagnante de 37 400 $ US pour devenir le "1000e fantôme" avec l'ajout de son surnom, une épitaphe de blague et les signatures de Disney "Imagineers" sur une pierre tombale qui sera exposée dans le site. Son emplacement a été garanti pendant dix ans et restera une exposition permanente. Selon le Los Angeles Times, l'offre d'ouverture de 750 $ a été placée par le romancier d'horreur Clive Barker. Sharp, qui n'avait visité Disneyland qu'une seule fois auparavant, a placé l'offre de bonne foi comme un moyen de divertir ses amis et ne s'attendait jamais à gagner. La pierre tombale, portant le nom de "Jay", se trouve dans le finale et peut être vue juste au moment où le "Doom Buggy" entre dans les portes du cimetière. L'argent a été donné au Club Garçons et Filles, la moitié de l'argent récolté allant à la section locale d'Anaheim de l'association principale et l'autre moitié à la section de Baton Rouge. Changements récents A quelques exceptions près, l'attraction Disneyland est restée pratiquement inchangée depuis son ouverture en 1969. Lorsque l'édition 2004-2005 de l'incrustation "Haunted Mansion Holiday" a été supprimée, deux modifications importantes ont été apportées en même temps : * La première concernait les portraits de la scène de la galerie. Les portraits étaient à l'origine rétro-éclairés et " morphosés " de scènes normales à des scènes hantées. Aujourd'hui, ils sont assombris et le morphing se fait en synchronisation stroboscopique avec l'orage simulé à l'extérieur. Un portrait, celui d'une jeune femme qui se transforme en vieille sorcière (parfois appelée portrait "avril-décembre"), a été remplacé par celui d'un aristocrate (souvent mal identifié comme Maître Gracey) qui se transforme en squelette, sans doute un changement plus inquiétant. Il s'agit en fait d'un retour à une version très ancienne de l'effet initialement mis en œuvre en 1969, mais cette fois-ci, il change à Medusa. Des exemples de cet effet peuvent être vus sur l'épisode du 22 mars 1970 de The Wonderful World of Disney intitulé "Disneyland Showtime". * Le deuxième changement concernait la salle de séance. La tête désincarnée de la voyante Madame Leota, qui parlait de l'intérieur d'une boule de cristal montée sur la table, flotte maintenant au-dessus de la table tout en restant dans sa boule. L'effet était l'un des plus sophistiqués de l'attraction dès le début et impliquait un système de projection compliqué inventé et breveté par Disney spécialement pour la maison hantée. * Le Hatbox Ghost, qui avait été retiré lors de la première semaine d'ouverture de l'attraction, a été réintégré le 9 mai 2015 dans le cadre des célébrations du 60e anniversaire de Disneyland après une absence de 46 ans. Catégorie:Attraction de Disneyland Catégorie:Attraction de Walt Disney World Catégorie:Attraction de Tokyo Disneyland Catégorie:Attraction de Hong Kong Disneyland